Dobias Sophus
Dobias Sophus is an Imperial trader of the Gold Coast Trading Company, residing in Kvatch and found wandering the Traders' Circle. Interactions The Sweetroll Killer To find the Sweetroll Killer terrorizing the city of Kvatch, the Vestige inquires four individuals who have been targeted by them. Dobias Sophus is one of these four individuals. Dialogue ;The Sweetroll Killer "I love wandering the merchant stalls. Examining all the goods that we helped bring to the Gold Coast. I get a certain amount of pleasure from experiencing the result of all my paperwork and negotiations." :I understand that you received a threatening sweetroll recently. "How did you know about that? I didn't tell anyone. Of course, it was delivered to the Trading Company building, so I suppose someone could have seen it arrive. Yes, I received a sweetroll. Came in a small box. At first, I thought nothing of it..." ::And then? "I took a bite and found a slip of paper inside. With a message. But it didn't sound very threatening. Not until you mentioned it. 'Tomorrow is your last day in Kvatch.' I just assumed I'd be going to Anvil in a few days. For business." :::I think you've been targeted by the Sweetroll Killer. "What? You really think so? I've heard of the Sweetroll Killer, sure, but why would he target me? I... I think I'd better just keep doing what I've been doing. Remain in the market, near all the merchants and their customers. That's safe, right?" :::Do you know anyone else who received a sweetroll? "There was that Wood Elf merchant we worked with. Found him floating in a river not far from here. He got a sweetroll with a message. Kept to his daily routine despite the warning. Then one day, he never showed up at the Trading Company." :::Do you work with Reman Mevavius? "Reman? I'd … I'd rather not discuss my relationship with Reman, if you don't mind. He's everything I abhor about a certain class of trader—greedy, self- , and interested in nothing more than increasing his hoard of gold." ::::I was hired to find and stop the murderer. "You were? Well, that makes me feel so much better! If anyone can stop the Sweetroll Killer, I imagine it would be someone just like you. I'm going to finish my tour of the merchant stalls, unless you think that's unwise …." :::::You should continue to wander the market. Stay near other people. "That's excellent advice, friend! I'll stay in the market until closing time and then I'll head over to the Gold Coast Trading Company building. That place is built like a fort!" :::::You should find someplace to hide until I catch the killer. :::::I need to continue my investigation before I suggest what you should do. "Of course. Put thoughts of imminent death in my head and then leave me to fend for myself! Once you've had a chance to consider my situation, do come back and let me know. Hopefully, I'll still be alive when you get here." Quotes *''"You're back. Have you figured out what I should do? Standing around out here in the open is to make me nervous."'' – Upon returning to Dobias *''"I'll wrap things up and get out of here. I know just the place to hide. Thanks for dealing with this. You're an honest to goodness hero!"'' – After being inquired and advised *''"I took your advice and kept myself in the company of others. Though I was a little surprised when your companions here grabbed me from the pub. I thought I was a goner, but here I am, safe and sound."'' – In Engra's Hostel Appearances * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Gold Coast Trading Company Members Category:Dark Brotherhood: Males Category:Dark Brotherhood: Kvatch Characters Category:Dark Brotherhood: Imperials